Shikon High
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: High school's starting. Kouga's dating Kagome, Miroku's in detention before the first bell, and Jakken can't find Sesshomaru's itinerary. (Trust me, it's not what you think) *ch 2*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  Fact:  I'm not a cusser.  I loathe and detest it and the act of doing it.  Problem:  Inuyasha's a cusser.  Solution:  Bleep replaces every single possible curse word in this fic.  ^__^

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I wish I did.  Then there'd be more Sesshomaru scenes where we all drool at his beauty. *drools anyway*

^*^*^*^*

Shikon High

^*^*^*^*

Chapter One: Hour One, Day One

Stepping out of his red Porsche Inuyasha glared up at the red brick school building.  It was August twenty-first and he was being forced back into the one place he hated:  school.  Growling a curse he slammed his car door shut only to be met with snickers.  Whirling around he saw Kagome Higurashi standing next to Kouga, both of them laughing at him.  

"There a problem, doggie?" Kouga asked snidely.  

"None of your bleepin' business," Inuyasha snapped sourly.  Kagome offered him a smile and a wave as Kouga picked up her bag and headed inside.  Inuyasha glowered at their backs; last school year Inuyasha had discovered he had feelings for Kagome, only to be beaten at confession by Kouga, his arch nemesis.  Ever since then Kagome and Kouga had been a hot couple, irking Inuyasha to no end.  Sad thing was, Kagome had no idea of Inuyasha's feelings and simply assumed his increased hatred of Kouga was spawned by some devilish act the raven haired man must have committed.  Kagome still acted like everything was fine, because to her, it was.  Kouga, on the other hand, had somehow managed to weasel it out of someone that Inuyasha liked his girlfriend and he enjoyed making Inuyasha's life a living heck in everyway he could, being affectionate to Kagome in front of him not the least of it.  

Ripping open his backseat door Inuyasha grabbed his bag and stormed inside the school building.  Before he went to his classroom he made a stop by the front office where Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend and other arch nemesis rolled into one, was standing behind the desk rooting through the top drawer's contents.  Everybody knew that that was a sacred drawer, to be opened only by the secretary.  If Miroku were caught doing that… "Yo, dog breath, nice to see you made it to school on time the first day!" Miroku called out.  Inuyasha responded with a glower. 

"Bleep it all, Miroku, leave me alone," the white haired man snapped.  Miroku grinned.

"Already seen Kagome and Kouga, huh?" he laughed.  A realization suddenly hit Inuyasha; Kouga knew of his affections for Kagome.  Miroku was the only one who possessed that knowledge….

"YOU TRAITOROUS SCUMBAG!" Inuyasha screamed, leaping over the front desk and throttling Miroku.  "YOU SNITCH!!"

"INUYASHA!" a strong woman's voice called out.  Inuyasha cringed and let go of Miroku's neck; the named fell to the floor gagging.  "You have no right whatsoever to strangle Miroku, no matter what evil he may have placed upon you."  A strong hand grabbed Inuyasha's leg and yanked him down to the floor.  Looking up into brown eyes, Inuyasha offered Sango, Shikon High's only secretary, a glare.

"He ratted," Inuyasha snapped, "and nobody likes a tattletale."

Sango raised an eyebrow.  "What knowledge could Miroku possibly posses that would bring you to anger at his spilling it?" she inquired.  Before Inuyasha could answer, Sango leaned over the desk to see if Miroku was alright.  "Are you okay, Mir—WHAT WERE YOU DOING ROOTING THROUGH MY DRAWER!"  Inuyasha smirked.  Sango was the nicest lady in the entire school, but touch her drawer and you'd be serving detention for a month, no matter if it was the first day of school or if you were an administrator.  She'd even give the principal detention.  

Taking this as his only opportunity to slip away, Inuyasha did so and headed towards his classroom before dummy slapping himself.  He'd forgotten why he'd gone to the front office anyway.  Oh well, it was too late now to do anything about it.  He'd die before he interrupted Sango's wrath; that in and of itself was deadly.

The first bell rang and he groaned.  He had two minutes to run to the other end of the school and beat the rushing crowds.  Clutching his bag to his chest he took off at lightning speed, dodging students and teachers everywhere.  Nearing his classroom, Inuyasha let off a whoop—he'd made it!  Except not.  Lying on the floor, his back aching, he could hear a woman's moans on the floor opposite him.  Sitting up he glowered at the woman who'd dared to get in his way only to find himself glaring at Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend.  Oh great.  What a way to start off the first day of school.

"I'd do something about this, but your about to be late, as am I, and I don't like being late to my first class of the day," Kikyo said, rubbing her sore head where Inuyasha's nose had connected with it.  "What is your nose made of anyway—titanium?"

"Shaddup," Inuyasha said, resuming his mad dash to his classroom.  So much for beating the crowds.  Ten thousand other kids were trying to cram into the same classroom as he was.  Well, maybe not ten thousand, but two were two many.  "Get out of my way," he said, shoving through the two teens.  Stepping into the classroom, he took a deep breath and smiled.  Ah, home.  Walking to the desk in front he plopped his bag down and relaxed in his reclining chair.  Crazy teens streamed through the door and jumped into their seats mere seconds before the second bell rang.  It never ceased to amaze Inuyasha just how quickly teens could find their seats.  "Welcome to your first class of the new school year," Inuyasha said, standing up.  "I'm—"

"Dude, you're like our age," the kid in front said, "except with white hair.  Dude, who are you?"

"Your teacher," Inuyasha snapped.  "Who are you?"

"The name's Shippo," the kid said.  "What's it to you?"

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Inuyasha said.  "I predict you'll have detention five minutes from now.  As I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm Mr. Inuyasha.  Call me anything but My Lord and I'll stick you in detention faster than you can blink.  Now.  Most teachers, such as Ms. Kikyo, believe in starting off the school year with gay get to know you games.  Me, I see you all this way:  you're scum.  The dust of the universe has greater sway in my eyes than you do.  You're _freshman_.  If you're worth getting to know, then you're in the wrong class.  If you're not worth getting to know, welcome home.  I'll know your name by the time class ends and trust me, I won't forget it.  Any questions?"  One girl in the back raised her hand.  "What?" he snapped.

"What class are we in?"

Inuyasha held in a groan.  He always got the idiots.  "Geometry."

"Are there any other teachers?"

"No."

"So I can't transfer out?"

"No."

"How important is this class to my life?"

"You can't graduate without it."  He smirked; he'd made sure of that when he first started teaching.  There wasn't a single kid inside of Shikon High who hadn't had him as a teacher except for the freshman, and they all knew him after the first day of school.  "Any other idiotic questions?  No?  Good.  We're starting with triangles, even though they're halfway through the book and don't make much sense without chapters one through four to give you a basis on them."  Turning to the chalk board, Inuyasha drew a triangle.  This was going to be fun.

^*^*^*^*

"Detention already?"  Sesshomaru asked Miroku as he walked through the detention room.  

"Maybe," Miroku grumbled.

"What did you do this time?"

Silence.

"Ah, you rooted through her drawer.  Will you ever learn?"

Miroku shook his head.  "Not as long as she insists on keeping those chocolate covered kiwis stashed away."  Sesshomaru shook his head and Miroku shrugged.  "Hey, it's not my fault I'm an addict!  I tried to get Kagome to see me about it, but she refused.  She said something about me being too perverted or something."  Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked out.  Miroku offered a wave to the usually stoic principal.  He must have found a woman to be this talkative. 

Looking around the detention room Miroku wondered for the millionth time what purpose this room really held.  Most people would try to say it had disciplinary reason, but he knew otherwise.  Any real discipline never went through detention; the only people you saw here were the regulars and the kids Inuyasha and Kouga hated, which was pretty much everybody between the freshman and sophomores.  Today being the first day of school it was pretty empty, but by tomorrow it would be full.

Thinking about Inuyasha and Kouga made Miroku wonder why they'd been hired.  Inuyasha taught freshman geometry and Kouga taught sophomore algebra.  Every student in Shikon High had them, and everybody hated them, except when they entered into a duel of any sort.  Out of all the teachers at Shikon High, they were the only two who really hated each other.  They made it a game to see how many of their students they could get to fail exams at the end of each semester.  The loser had to wash the winner's chalkboards for a month, the ultimate humiliation.  There wasn't enough bribing in the world to make a person willingly wash boards at Shikon High; every teacher believed chalk was a natural resource that replenished itself and henceforth believed that if there wasn't a foot of chalk dust on their board by the end of the day they had failed (even Inuyasha thought that, and he failed at everything).  Miroku shrugged and pushed them from his mind.  He had a little bit of free time right now and he wanted his thoughts to be entertained by a certain rav—

"Your class is wondering where you are," a voice called.  Muttering mentally at the disruption Miroku turned to see Kaede, the school janitor.

"I've been sent to detention.  Tell them that if they really want their history teacher back they'll have to talk to Sango at the front desk.  Or you could send them in here, since I'm not allowed to leave."

"Now isn't that something, sophomore history in the detention room," Kaede clucked.  "You're pathetic, Miroku.  You really should learn that Sango's drawer is her private space.  Maybe then you'd actually be able to teach and all your students wouldn't fail the tests you give them on material you were never around to teach."

"But what would be the fun in that?" he pouted.  "Then they'd actually pass and I wouldn't have repeat students every year!  Take that Tsuyu, now.  She's a hot, er, uh, hot one for failing.  I've had her for five years.  Hey, speaking of hotness, what are you doing on Friday, Kaede?"

"Kikyo and I are going to be learning a new spell.  One that repells demons."  Kaede's pointed glare left no room to wonder who the demon was she spoke about.  Sticking his tongue out at her, Miroku made a mental note to never ask the younger former priestess out on a date.  Kikyo was dangerous, mind you, but at least she was a good kisser.  As far as Miroku could tell, Kaede hadn't kissed a toad in her life, let alone a man, and was happy to keep it that way.  She was a janitor for crying out loud!

Silence reigned in the room as Kaede's retreating footsteps took with them all sound.  Leaning back in the student desk, Miroku sighed in contentment.  He enjoyed being all alone.  It gave him time to use his imagination, and he had a very active one.  

^*^*^*^*

Running frantically around the office, Vice Principal Jakken freaked when he realized he couldn't find Sesshomaru's itinerary for the day.  Sesshomaru was a principal who liked his day planned out and got mad when it wasn't handy on paper, and when Sesshomaru was mad even Inuyasha feared to tread lightly.  Well, maybe not Inuyasha, but that boy had a death wish, so he couldn't be considered a normal person.

Running next door to the Guidance Counselor's office, Jakken threw himself at Ms. Higurashi's mercy.  "HELP ME!" he wailed.  Kagome didn't even have to ask to know what he was missing; Jakken was only this shook up when he couldn't find Sesshomaru's itinerary.  It was the only thing the vice principal was responsible for; any other wrong happenings could easily be pawned off on Inuyasha.  

"Did you look in all the usual places?"  Ms. Higurashi asked patiently.  Jakken nodded wildly.  "Did you ask Sango?"  Jakken nodded again.  "Did you check with Miroku?  I saw him lurking around here when Kouga dropped me off.  When Miroku lurks in the front office, it only means two things—chocolate covered kiwis are taking up residence in Sango's desk and or causing trouble for you."

Jakken blinked.  "Miroku!  The bleep!  I should have known it would be him!"  Standing up straight and tall (considering he was only three foot two…) Jakken marched out of the counselor's office and headed straight towards the history teacher's classroom. Throwing the door open he belted out, "MIROKU!" 

Silence, then, "Hiten, did you just hear a voice?"

"I don't know, Manten.  I can't see a body."

Jakken stomped his foot impatiently.  "I'm down here."

"Dude, I heard it again!" 

"I'M THE VICE PRINCIPAL IDIOTS NOW TELL ME WHERE MIROKU IS!!"  A shadow loomed over Jakken and the short man tried not to quake in fear.

"Manten, I found it!  It's—It's—an elementary schooler.  Dude, you're in the wrong building.  Scat."

Jakken glared up at a rather obese boy, but before he could protest a taller, thinner, better looking boy walked over.  "Hiten, you idiot, he's too wrinkly to be a kid.  What do you want, old man?"

"DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Jakken screamed.  "Now where is that dang blasted Miroku?"

"Who's Miroku?" the one named Hiten asked.

"Your teacher."

"We have a teacher?"

"Yes!  He should be standing in front of the classroom lecturing right about now!"

Manten spoke next.  "We've been here for an hour and haven't seen hide nor hair of any old fogie except the stupid janitor."

Jakken spoke a few choice words then, causing the two punks to stare at him.  "Dude, I didn't know those curses existed."

"Shut up and follow me to the detention room," Jakken snapped.  "The rest of you—keep your eyes out for an itinerary!  Anybody finds it and I'll pass them this class before the day is even done." 

"Really?" a voice called out.  "I've been here for seven years!  I'll find that itinerary for you, sir!"

Jakken ran.

^*^*^*^*

A/N:  Well, that was my first chapter!  Hope y'all enjoyed it!  My sister laughed, so I take it that's a good thing.  Sorry there's not too much romance yet, but it's only the first chapter!  Things got to progress a little bit!  But fear not, I am The Sap Queen and there shall be much sappiness.  Please review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!  ~~Callisto


	2. To Have a Duel

Author's Note: Thanks to SiriousB1, Celtic*Kokoro*Knight, Kitsune Neko-chan, ginagurl1234, O2, Inu-Angel, Laurel Meredith and Millenium Elf for reviewing the first chapter! I LOVE you guys!  Special thanks to SiriousB1 for reminding me I need a gym teacher. This chapter's for you…. ^__~

^*^*^*^*

Shikon High

^*^*^*^*

Chapter Two:  To Have a Duel

The door to the detention room opened and Jakken stormed in, two students trailing behind him.  Miroku grinned and waved at the newcomers; finally some company!

"What did you do with His Lordship's itinerary?" Jakken demanded shrilly.

Miroku shrugged.  "I don't have it."

"YES YOU DO!" Jakken shouted.

"Nope.  I looked for it, but got distracted by Sango's chocolate covered kiwis.  Those things are addictive!"  Jakken screamed and slammed the door behind him as he left to scurry all over the school in search of the missing itinerary.

Now that the annoyance was gone, Miroku turned to eye his new companions.  The first one was tall and rather good looking, someone Miroku would have considered a rival were he still a student himself.  But since he wasn't a student nobody could be his rival.  The other was short and rather fat with a funny looking nose.  He was someone Miroku would have tormented endlessly in the old days. In the old days?  He'd torment the poor kid now! 

Leaning back, Miroku said, "So, who are you and what are you in for?" 

The good-looking one staked out his desk and lazed all over it.  "I'm Hiten, dude.  The Bean put me in here 'cause I called him an old man."

Picking a seat behind Hiten, the other one said, "I'm here for calling the geezer an elementary schooler. Name's Manten.  Yo."

"What about you?" Hiten asked.  "What'd you do to bleep off a teacher?"

Miroku shrugged halfheartedly.  "Oh, I tried to steal from Sango."

Spluttering, Hiten leaped forward.  "Seriously, dude, you tried to snick from the front desk chick?  She's a babe, I tell you what, but as vicious as a rubber band!  Stealing from her is like the ultimate deed, dude.  Nobody ever comes away from her desk unscathed, but you look like your skin's still attached.  What's the secret?"  

Miroku shrugged again, this time accompanied by a mischievous grin.  "I think she likes me."

"Dude, you're just a student.  She's too much of a babe to go below her level," Manten said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Below her level indeed!  If anything Miroku was twenty of her!  He felt safe in the knowledge that the Decent People Committee would choose him over her any day.

"I'm not a student," Miroku said.  "I'm a teacher."  The two boys would not stop laughing.  Miroku didn't like that.  "What, don't you believe me?" he roared.  Still their laughter was not subsided.  "It's true! I'm the meanest, leanest, greenest history teacher this school has ever known!  Only one kid has ever passed my class and I think it's because she cheated!"

Their laughter finally stopped.  "History teacher?" Hiten asked.  "What's your name?"

"Miroku."

He choked.  "Sensei!" A bow followed by both boys.  "So sorry sensei, we were not aware that you are our first block teacher."

Miroku sat up, suddenly excited.  "I'm your first block teacher?  You mean you're in my class right now?" The two boys nodded, making Miroku giddy with glee.  "I'm so happy to meet you!" he gushed.  "It's been seven years since I've seen a student of mine on the first day of school!  It's so nice to get to know you!"

Manten and Hiten exchanged looks.  Obviously they didn't understand what seven years meant.  Hmm, Inuyasha must have been their math teacher… "Well, sorry we won't get to know you further," Hiten said.  "Manten and I are usually in detention every day."

"So am I!" Miroku said.  "And since you've already claimed your territory, it's certain we'll be in the same detention room every day!  Oh, this is so exciting.  I get to be in detention with my students!"

Miroku's glee was interrupted by the entrance of Sango with a girl who looked like a freshman, judging by the horrified expression on her face.  "Miroku, this is Mizuna.  She forgot to call Inuyasha My Lord.  Please don't scare her any more than she already is. _And no indecent anything."_ Sango turned heel and left, leaving the frightened freshman in Miroku's charge.  Miroku offered her his most charming grin.  She screamed and shrank back.  He shrugged.

"Your loss if you don't like my smile," he said.  "Come, have a seat! Meet Hiten and Manten.  They're going to be like family to you!"

Inching her way to a desk as far away from everybody as possible, Mizuna said, "I don't like men."  

Well, Miroku was just going to have to change her mind.

^*^*^*^*

Leaning back in his chair, Inuyasha smiled.  He'd had a wonderful first block.  The kids had been so lost their eyes swirled and he'd sent a perfectly respectable young girl to detention for failing to address him as My Lord.  All in all it was a great way to overcome his anger at seeing Kagome with Kouga.

Glancing out the window, he noticed it was sunny, making his smile grow even larger.  Nothing like good sunlight and warm weather outside to make a student feel utterly miserable while trapped inside of school.  It added to his good mood and he even found himself whistling a tune—until Kikyo stepped into his classroom, that is.

"Don't you have a class this period?" he asked sourly.

"You know I do," she responded.  "I teach German this block.  I was wondering if you could watch my class while I run to detention to see if one of my students is there."

"Sure," he said, leaping up and all but running to Kikyo's class.  If there was one thing he liked more than torturing his own students, it was torturing another teacher's students. Laughing maniacally he entered the language classroom.  Was it his imagination or were the students backing away from him?  Taking a closer look he realized that they were.  Hey, wait a second, these were exactly the same students he'd just had!  He abruptly cut off his laughter and gave the students a stare before opening his mouth.  "All you idiots take German?"

"Yes, My Lord," they responded as one.

"Feh."  Ignoring the students he walked back to Kikyo's desk and started rummaging through her things.  Ooh, a gradebook.  Whistling innocently he picked up a red pen and started randomly marking throughout its contents.  It would have been more fun if it wasn't the first day of school and there were actual assignments, but he could make do with his limited resources.

Several students tried to call out to him, but he ignored them all.  No use destroying his good mood by listening to the less-than-dust try to talk to him.  Becoming vaguely aware that they were whining about his whistling, he purposefully made it louder and more off-tune.  Hah.  That'd teach the little imps to whine—

"Kouga was right, you really can't whistle," a feminine voice winced.  "I thought he was just saying that because he hates you."  Whipping his head up, Inuyasha worked very hard at preventing his face from becoming red.  Kagome was standing in the doorway looking as beautiful as ever.  Realizing he had Kikyo's gradebook in hand he dropped it on the floor and pretended he'd never seen it before asking the school counselor what she was doing there.  "Kikyo asked me to check in on you and make sure you weren't terrorizing her class.  She's busy yelling at Miroku.  Some poor girl got sent to detention and Miroku is trying to convince her men aren't bad.  I know she'll be in my office before the day is out.  If Miroku tried to explain the birds and the bees to me, I'd go crazy too.  Anyway, I also came down her for another reason.  Totosai needs your help in the gym.  I'll take over Kikyo's class."

"Oh, uh, sure, anything," Inuyasha rushed before dashing out of the now stifling German classroom.  The last thing he needed was Kagome to find out he'd been the one to send that _poor girl_ to detention.  He was, after all, trying to subtly steal her away from Kouga…

Pushing that train of thought out of his mind, he wondered just what the old man Totosai needed him for.  Totosai was the only gym teacher Shikon High had to offer, and the man looked like he'd croak any day.  Being so old, Totosai could only teach one thing in gym—fencing.  His prized aluminum fighting swords that he had so lovingly named Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were the sum total of equipment he had to work with, and woe to the unwary student who happened to bend or break the swords.  Inuyasha couldn't even begin to fathom why he was there.

Slamming open the gym doors Inuyasha made a grand entrance that he knew could not be rivaled by anyone.  Except that it was rivaled at the exact same second by Kouga.  They had both entered the gym at the same time in the same way, both expecting mass amounts of applause for their spectacular show.  Daggers formed in Inuyasha's eyes and flew out towards Kouga's heart.  They hit their target and Kouga fell over in a pile of his own red blood.  His arch nemesis was finally dead.

In theory, anyway.  The daggers were definitely present in both men's eyes, and Inuyasha could have sworn he felt tiny pins piercing the skin around his heart.  Stomping over to Totosai he very pointedly ignored Kouga.  "Whaddya want, old man?"  A gasp resonated throughout the students, but what did Inuyasha care?  They were scum anyway.

"Hello Totosai, lovely day, isn't it?" Kouga said, making light conversation.  "Anything I can help you with, sir?"  Normally Kouga would have said something very similar to what Inuyasha said, but of course the two of them had to do everything exact opposite of each other so naturally he was a perfect gentlemen.  Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the man.

"Oh, I want a demonstration!" Totosai rambled.  "The kids need to see how real men duel, so I thought I'd call you two down here to fight seeing as how you hate each other so much!"

Ouch.  Even the old blind geezer could see it.  Well, Inuyasha wasn't interested a duel right now.  "Don't you have a class right now, Kouga?" he snapped.

"His Lordship is looking after them while I'm here," Kouga replied blithely.  His Lordship? But Inuyasha was right there…oh, wait, Sesshomaru.  Inuyasha kept forgetting that his older brother had copied him by insisting everybody call him His Lordship.  "He was your inspiration for having your students call you My Lord, am I not mistaken?"

Inuyasha glared.  Oh yeah, his happy mood had definitely fled when he entered those gym doors.  Snatching Tetsusaiga from Totsai, he decided that he _was interested in a duel right now.  "En garde, you stupid wolf."_

"Such manners, doggie," Kouga replied as he hefted Tenseiga. 

"See kids? This is how you do it!" Totosai cried out gleefully.  "They've even got good insults!  Insulting messes with your opponent's mind.  Now pay attention as they slash each other to pieces."

Circling Kouga, Inuyasha assessed his situation and tried to find the best way to defeat his enemy.  Lurching forward he slashed at Kouga, only to be blocked.  Kouga returned his blow in kind, but Inuyasha blocked him as well.  Several minutes of attack-blocking occurred before the insults were revived.

"You know, Kagome and I like to fence together a lot," Kouga said snidely.  Inuyasha growled and launched a series of particularly vicious attacks—all of which Kouga easily evaded.  

"Is that what you call it, fencing?" Inuyasha replied.  "From what I've seen all you can do is slice bread."

"You're doing exactly the same thing I am, dog breath," Kouga pointed out.  Oh yeah. He was, wasn't he?  

"Bite me, wolf breath."

"Oh how your words cut me!" Kouga said dramatically.  Inuyasha pulled back wide to smack Kouga hard with Tetusaiga only to be whapped first with Tenseiga.  "Touché."  Inuyasha had lost.  He'd lost! To _Kouga!  It was almost unbearable.  Almost.  He had one recompense, though…_

"AIEE! MY BEAUTIFUL TENSEIGA!!" Totosai cried out, wailing to all the world as if he had just lost a baby.  "YOU BROKE MY BEAUTIFUL SWORD!!!!"  

Heh heh heh.  Inuyasha quickly left before any of the old man's anger could be turned on him, but he enjoyed his sweet moment of victory.  Now Kouga would be forced to re-forge Tenseiga into its seven-hundred thirty-sixth remake.  Sucker…

Strolling along the hallways back towards his classroom, Inuyasha let his good feeling return.  He felt like he'd accomplished something today. 

"Inuyasha!"  Refocusing his eyes, he noticed Kagome running his way.  "What did Totosai want you for?"

"A duel with your lover boy," he said.  Suddenly he smirked.  "I kicked his can.  He destroyed Tenseiga."  

"Oh no," Kagome cried and ran towards the gym.  Inuyasha smiled.  A good day indeed.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I lost my inspiration, plus I figured y'all were lucky to be getting an update at all. ^___^ I'm such a lazy butt… School's out and my parents are all the way across the country, so hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter up within a week, but that's only if I write it in a week! I might spend that week reading fanfiction because Momma's not around to tell me to get off the compy.  We'll see!  Remember, review!  Reviews are like stomach medicine to an aching stomach.  Nasty little brutes but they make you feel good inside.  Namarie!  ~~Callisto


End file.
